This invention relates generally to piston pumps and particularly to an assembly for locking piston pumps adapted to be driven either by a power tool or by manual power.
In some cases it is desirable to be able to operate a piston pump, such as that found on some aircraft to provide hydraulic pressure, either by hand, if necessary, or by a power tool, if it is available and convenient to use. It is necessary to be able to lock the pump into one or the other of these modes of operation. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a locking assembly for such operation of the pump that is efficient, inexpensive, easy to use, and reliable.